memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Alpha
What was really lost when the Zetar attacked? Enterprise was harshly critised for the appearance of the Borg and the Ferengi in the 22nd century and other apparent incongruities with later Trek. I have to point out that the Federation's main repository of knowledge, Memory Alpha was badly damaged perhaps even wiped out in this TOS episode. Who knows what historical records were lost?--GreatBear 09:05, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :After the Zetar left Memory Alpha, Spock surmised that the loss to the galaxy was irretrievable, allegedly because of the burnout of the main memory core. It is unlikely that this is the real loss. :Most likely, all the information originally contributed to Memory Alpha was still available from the original sources, with a few exceptions. Even those exceptions would be covered, because it is likely that at least two backups were made of Memory Alpha's information and stored at widely separate locations. From these sources, Memory Alpha could be restored by Lt. Romaine. :However, the irrecoverable loss would be the scholars studying there at the time Zetar attacked. Anything they could contribute would now have to come from their teachers, mentors and students, to whatever limited extent it is available. :Furthermore, once all the information was deposited, the Memory Alpha computers could have been working to interpolate it into a consolidated, comprehensive history of known space. Those correlations completed after the last regular backup would be lost and have to be computed again. :So there would be definite losses, but the foundation could be recovered in its entirety, the correlations rebuilt, and the greatest loss would be the living beings who died during the attack. Gcapp1959 05:18, 8 February 2008 (UTC) DS9 starchart appearance? Hey, isn't memory alpha also on the star chart shown in DS9 episode 19 "In the Hands of the Prophets"? I saw it on this web site http://www.stdimension.org/int/Cartography/federation.htm someone should put that in italics too. -- 20:05, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Notice about us Would it be inappropriate to have a small blurb stating that Memory Alpha is of course the inspiration for the name of this project? Jaz 06:15, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :I wouldn't think it would be inappropriate. Then again, I only work here. :-P --From Andoria with Love 06:17, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::I see no problem with that. Just italicise that info. --Galaxy001 06:23, 21 January 2006 (UTC) I think Tim's disambig notice makes it pretty clear. Jaz 06:03, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Apocrypha How major a reference qualifies for listing a novel as referring to a concept? The Final Reflection has a character mentioning Memory Alpha. Should it be listed? -- 16:12, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to add it to the apocrypha section. But if you want to contribute more in-depth on this, I'd suggest heading over to the Memory Beta article, now linked at the bottom of the page.– Cleanse talk 06:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Just a question Will the MA (the website) logo change to match the new emblem or will it stay the same? --WTRiker 17:40, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :It will most likely stay the same. We are Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki and are represented by our logo. The new logo, while cool, represents Memory Alpha, the library complex on the planetoid of the same name. --Jörg 17:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::While changing the logo to the "original" (now that we have one ;)) seems like a cool idea at first, it might lead to problems down the line. For example, the logo we use right now is an original creation, licensed using a CC license. We're free to use it, for example, for advertising the project. The other logo is a Paramount copyrighted image, which we only could use under the fair use rationale (which surely doesn't allow advertising purposes). -- Cid Highwind 20:58, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. Just curious. --WTRiker 20:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Alternatively, we could change the MA hexagon to a pentagon modeled after the shape of the complex, something to reflect both five years in business and change in general. --Alan 20:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Memory Alpha in Star Trek Online A recent article on MMORPG.com about Star Trek Online features in-game screenshots of bridges of starships that appear to be orbiting Memory Alpha: http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/game/352/feature/3792 Screenshot: http://images.mmorpg.com/features/3792/images/3792_1.jpg :Maybe, when the game comes out it will go in the Apocrypha section if true. — Morder (talk) 02:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC)